


Freedom

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: Poems for Lilith [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Mythology, Original Work
Genre: First woman - Freeform, Freedom, Home, Poetry, the Wastes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Series: Poems for Lilith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Freedom

Nothingness

A desolate waste stretching further than the eye could see

The air was hot and heavy, making her throat dry as a desert and burning her lungs

But for the first time since she was created, Lilith felt free

This nightmarish landscape felt like a home

Far from those who had wanted to dominate and control her

She had made a choice: submit to Adam and the False God, or flee the Garden, running towards the great unknown 

She passed through the gates of Eden and ran as fast as she could, until her bare feet were bloody and bruised

She ran until her legs gave up on her

She tumbled down to the ground

And she laughed

She laughed at the Sun, at the Moon and the stars not yet visible

She cried towards the sky, thanking whoever would listen to her

She sat up on her knees, the hard surface under her scratching her knees, but she didn't care

She leaned down and pressed down her palms flat on the ground

She felt the energy of the Earth vibrating under her hands

This was where she belonged

It suddenly started to rain, the cold droplets washing away the dust and dirt away from her skin

She experienced bliss for the first time in her yet short life

She promised herself she would cherish and appreciate the small pleasures the Universe would send her way

Whatever pain and suffering she knew she was bound to experience, this didn't have a price

For she had won her freedom


End file.
